memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Past Prologue (episode)
:For other uses see Past Prologue (disambiguation). A Bajoran terrorist tests Kira's loyalties to the Federation when he attempts to rid Bajor of the Federation for good. Summary Elim Garak, a Cardassian tailor on Deep Space 9, unexpectedly stops by Doctor Julian Bashir's lunch table to introduce himself. With little tact, Julian suggests that Garak is a Cardassian spy. Julian rushes to Ops to report the encounter, but Commander Benjamin Sisko is busy trying to head off a Cardassian attack on a Bajoran scout ship. With the ship breaking apart, the sole occupant is beamed to DS9. Recognizing Major Kira Nerys, he identifies himself as Tahna Los and requests political asylum; he is taken to the infirmary. The Cardassians demand he be released to them immediately as a Kohn-Ma criminal terrorist; Sisko pledges to investigate the matter before proceeding. Kira and Tahna worked together in the Bajoran Resistance, and she sympathizes with his cause. When Sisko questions Tahna, he admits to carrying out brutal acts against Cardassians, even after the end of the occupation of Bajor but hints that his days of violence are a thing of the past. Kira goes over Sisko's head, asking Starfleet Admiral Rollman to intervene but the Admiral immediately reports Kira's actions back to Sisko, noting that he has a problem with her insubordination. Aboard DS9, Gul Danar demands the fugitive; Sisko politely denies him, though, granting asylum to Tahna Los. Kira and Tahna debate Bajoran politics; Tahna wants a completely free and independent Bajor, whereas Kira sees the need for the Federation's involvement, at least for the time being, until they can fully exploit the wormhole commercially. Kira promises her help and support, as long as he is no longer with the Kohn-Ma. The Klingon sisters Lursa and B'Etor of the House of Duras arrive on DS9. Unwilling at first to relinquish their weapons on the promenade, they are tacitly convinced by Odo, who promptly notifies Sisko of their presence. The sisters meet with Tahna soon thereafter, demanding payment for a deal they had made. Odo, disguised as a rat, observes the entire exchange. Kira has arranged an amnesty hearing in the Minister's Court on Bajor for Tahna. She informs Sisko, and also tells him of two other former Kohn-Ma agents who are also seeking asylum. Sisko thanks her for the information, then bluntly warns her to never go over his head again to the admiralty. When Sisko hears from Odo, however, about the dealings between Tahna and the scheming Klingon sisters, he reserves judgment. Garak tells Doctor Bashir to come to his shop that evening at exactly 20:55 hours. Bashir, arriving two minutes late, is herded into a back stall, where he is allowed to overhear the Klingon sisters agreeing to sell bilitrium (used to create a powerful biogenic explosive device) to Tahna. Kira informs Tahna that she has the necessary votes in the Ministry for his amnesty; Tahna is not interested, though. He announces his pride at still being a Kohn-Ma, and asks Kira for a small ship with warp speed. Kira, unsure of whom to support, asks for Odo's advice. Odo, sensing that she is torn between loyalties, convinces her to divulge everything to Sisko. Kira, under orders from Sisko, provides Tahna with the runabout and accompanies them to the rendezvous; Sisko is nearby in the , lurking behind a moon, reconnoitering the rendezvous area for the illegal weapons deal. After the bilitrium is exchanged for 13 kilograms of gold-pressed latinum, Sisko gives chase to Tahna and Kira. Tahna finally sees through Kira's act; he strikes her to the floor, and then combines the bilitrium he just purchased with an antimatter converter, activating the biogenic weapon. They go to warp and head toward DS9. With the Ganges and the Cardassian warship Aldara closing fast, Kira learns that DS9 is not the target of the weapon; the target is the wormhole. By collapsing the entrance to the wormhole, and shutting it forever, Tahna seeks to remove Bajor from prominence in the Alpha Quadrant, so that Bajor will be left alone by both the Federation and the Cardassians. At the last second, however, Kira steers the Yangtzee Kiang straight into the wormhole, just as they drop to impulse power and release the weapon. But the weapon is deployed in the Gamma Quadrant, on the other side of the wormhole. Following them through the wormhole, Sisko gives Tahna a choice: surrender, or be captured by the Cardassians; he chooses the former. Tahna is taken back aboard DS9 and incarcerated by Odo. Although Kira has lost Tahna's friendship, she has begun a new one with Commander Sisko. Memorable Quotes "You're very kind, Mister Garak." "Oh, it's just Garak. Plain, simple Garak." : - Bashir and Garak "Go over ''my head again, and I'll have yours on a platter." : - '''Sisko' to Kira, regarding her conversation with Admiral Rollman "You've never fought Cardassians, have you?" "No." "Well, you wouldn't wanna turn a man... any man... over to their tender caress, sir." : - O'Brien and Sisko "Well, what do you want me to do?" "I think, doctor... you could definitely use a new suit." : - Bashir and Sisko Background Information * The sentiments Tahna Los expresses toward the Federation, as well as his phrase "Bajor for Bajorans," come back in the beginning of season two with a three-part story arc involving an extremist faction known as Alliance for Global Unity. * The Cardassian method of torture, via a pain-inducing implant under the skin that leaves an unpleasant scar as seen in is referred to in this episode, as Bashir notes scarring on Tahna Los during a medical exam. * This was the first appearance of Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak in the series. Getting his characterization right was important to both the crew and the actor himself. Of the origins of the character, producer Peter Allan Fields says that "we needed a Cardassian who didn't act like one, so I finally put him in a tailor shop, and nobody hit me, so we kept him there." Director Winrich Kolbe says of the performance that "we agreed that Andy could push the envelope, but he couldn't leave the Cardassian platform. We had long talks about wardrobe and makeup, but we also talked about attitude, so that he would retain that stiffness that you see in all Cardassians." Finally, Andrew Robinson himself says of the character, "he's all subtext. If a smart guy like Garak says that he's 'plain and simple', you realize that he's not plain and not simple. And that there is a lot going on. Regardless of how innocuous or simple each line is, there's always something going on underneath that belies the line. And his eyes and the tone of his voice say something different than the words he's speaking. It's not an easy thing to work with subtext, but when you do it well, you really get people's attention." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The change which takes place in Kira's hairstyle from the pilot episode, , was at the request of Nana Visitor herself; "I just didn't feel that Major Kira would style her hair every day. She wouldn't care! I wanted a hairstyle that looked like she just woke up in the morning looking like that." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * This was the first time Klingons appear on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * This episode marks the only appearances of Lursa (Barbara March) and B'Etor (Gwynyth Walsh), the Duras sisters, on the series. * Admiral Rollman later appears in . * The friendship between Kira and Odo is first established in this episode, and we see for the first time the great level of trust she has in him. The idea for establishing this friendship was Peter Allan Fields', who would go on to explore its origins in the second season episode . * Perhaps it was explained to him during the commercial break, but Sisko knew Gul Danar's name before it was mentioned onscreen. * Among the clothes seen in Garak's shop is the costume worn by Steven Miller in , the Risa outfit worn by Sovak in and one of Kamala's dresses from * B'Etor appears to beam aboard Tahna's runabout backwards, although given that her hand is on her disruptor, it is possible she anticipated a trap of some kind. * Sisko mentions the Klingon Civil War, which took place in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes and . This episode reveals the House of Duras are attempting to rebuild their forces by making profit. * Armin Shimerman (Quark) and Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) do not appear in this episode. * This is the first episode of Star Trek in which no ship named Enterprise appears. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2, . *As part of the DS9 Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Jeffrey Nordling as Tahna Los *Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak *Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor *Barbara March as Lursa *Susan Bay as Admiral Rollman *Vaughn Armstrong as Gul Danar Co-Star *Richard Ryder as a Bajoran security deputy Uncredited Co-Stars *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Brian Demonbreun as a Starfleet science officer *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy References Bajor VIII; Cardassian war vessel; Haru outpost; Isolinear rod; Joranian ostrich; Kraus IV; structural integrity field; Replimat; Tarkalean tea External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Khon-Ma es:Past Prologue nl:Past Prologue